


Flame of Hope

by lokean_fangirl2005



Series: (Y/N) [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 12:33:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22496152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokean_fangirl2005/pseuds/lokean_fangirl2005
Summary: Chapter 1
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Reader, Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Series: (Y/N) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624375
Kudos: 1





	Flame of Hope

(Y/N) Pov. (3rd person)  
Writing in her little diary she keeps hidden in her pillow, (Y/N) starts to wonder... 'Why am I useless? Why do mother and father hate me so much? Is there any hope?-' "GIRL!!! GET UP HERE AND BRING ME MY FOOD!" 'That would be mother calling me. I can't waste any time-' "NOW!!" Rushing up the stairs from the basement to the kitchen, (Y/N) starts making her mother breakfast. "Just get through these next few years (Y/N)... You're almost eighteen now, you will be rid of them soon." (Y/N) starts bringing the food up to her mother, sisters, and father. “When will this hell end..?” she whispered quietly while making their food.

TIME SKIP 2 WEEKS

(Y/N) Pov. (1st person)  
Walking up the steps to the Avengers’ tower, I see all of these well dressed, groomed, pampered women giving me glares. When I look down at what I’m wearing, I see a grubby old pair of pants, a ripped up shirt, and some worn-out shoes. ‘I really a disgusting excuse for a woman… maybe I shouldn’t have come here…’ I think as I turn around, but before I could, someone grabbed my shoulder. I turned around quickly and saw Captain America, AKA Steve Rodgers. I nearly passed out when he asked if I was ok. “Ma’am” he snapped his fingers in front of my face. “I asked ‘Are you ok?’ Do you need help? You look really beaten up” And with that, I passed out… I know, it was stupid of me to do that, but in my defense, I couldn’t keep up with what he was saying. All I remember is being carried into the tower and hearing frantic shouts.  
My head was spinning… I had such a bad headache, I was so hungry, and I heard this slow beeping noise. As I listened closer I heard muffled talking around me. I started opening my eyes to see blinding light from above me. I groaned softly from the pain.”Hey! She’s waking up!” I heard shuffling feet and footsteps coming towards me. I started to panic. Was that my parents to take me home? They were going to kill me for leaving the house. “No no no no..!” I started to whimper, scooting back on the bed until I fell off, but before I hit the ground, someone caught me. I looked up and it was Bruce Banner. Holy shit, holy shit. Bruce Banner, THE BRUCE BANNER, just fricking caught me from falling. I almost fainted. “W-what do you want from me? I don’t want to go back home…..” 

They all looked worried, sharing glances of ‘what happened to her?’ and ‘why doesn’t she want to go home?’ Then Steve spoke up “Well ma’am, you blacked out and we think it’s because of a lack of sleep, but we aren’t sure.” “O-oh..” I started to shrink away from them. “It’s ok. We won’t hurt you.” Bruce said kindly, gently placing me back on the bed. “As for what we want with you. Well, you are a very pretty girl, maybe need to be washed up just a tad.” Tony said with a wink, chuckling to himself. I blushed not sure how to respond when everyone glared at Tony. “What?! She is very pretty! And I like it.” he turns away, huffing like a toddler. I heard my mother screaming at the security down the hall because they wouldn’t let her in the area where I was. 

I flinched when I heard them say about how I was coming back home whether I liked it or not. Small tears started flowing down my face, which brought the Avengers’ attention back to me. Thor walked over, asking “What’s wrong? Did someone hurt you? These bruises and scars are really bad.” I nodded weakly, going on to explain what my “family” has been doing to me these last 15 years. “My parents and sisters have abused me for my entire life… They would make me work until I passed out, kept me from going to school, they also put me up for sale…” I could tell by the looks on their faces that they weren’t happy. Bruce started to have green veins stringing up his neck and arms. I started to shrink back into the bed when he started to hulk out.


End file.
